Left 4 Cry
by L1K3ATURTL3D0
Summary: What happens when the reader gets sucked into a game where you have to escape to those red doors, and with a doll that could be real.
1. Prologue

Finally it was Saturday a few more minutes until it was three and I was too excited to sit still. Only seven more hours then my favorite youtuber will go live along with his friends. They were going to play a few games on their playstation 4 something i don't have but i've played the games that they are on different devices like the computer, xbox, and playstation 3.

I may not sound like it but i am a sixteen year old girl that absolutely loves video games and cant live without watching at least some youtube or playing some game. My favorite games are first person shooting games but every once and a while i will play some creepy/scary games like the walking dead. I also like to read mostly thriller or action based adventure stories, like my favorite Escape from Furnace i've read almost the whole series and i absolutely loved it.

Any way back to what i was doing running and jumping around from excitement, alright so like i said there was seven hours, what the heck was i supposed to do for seven hours, i guess i could play some slender until the livestream starts. Yeah i could do that i thought smiling and quickly ran towards my laptop and ran back to the couch and started to play some slender.

By the time i got six notes with slender hot on my heels my alarm went off saying it was finally nine-fifty. Quickly i ended the slender game by letting slender get me, i logged off and went to the livestream website and waited for him to log on with his friends. At long last the stream started with them making quick jokes about to start until everything when black and kept flickering blue.

Whining i tried to shut down the computer, hinting on the tried, as soon as my finger was about to hit the power button something grabbed my wrist stopping me from all movements or at least turning off the laptop. Looking at the hand my eyes slowly followed up to the wrist, the elbow, the shoulder, and finally to the mask that covered half of the persons face and the fact that he was halfway out of my computer. His mask was white and looked familiar but strangely i couldnt remember where i remember it from, the other half of his face was a normal guy face with dark blue rectangular framed glasses and bright blue eyes (I don't really know his glasses color so i guessed it was a dark color and also with the eyes many say he has bright eyes but not the color so i guessed please if you know the answer please tell me and i will fix this). Before i could do anything everything went black and i had the sense of someone picking me up and then i didn't feel anything.

Slowly i was starting to gain my senses until i was looking up at a dark sky filled with a strong odor of death and decay. Looking around i noticed people walking well more like tumbling around and into alleys, and noticed myself laying in the middle of an abandoned street somewhere i didn't recognize. Standing up i started walking down the road swaying a little before i got my footing and headed off at a slower steady pace until i noticed i was holding something, i have no idea how i didn't know i was before i mean how do you not know something like that, it would be like not noticing your walking around with only one shoe on. Anyway looking down i noticed it was a doll a very familiar doll, holding it up i smiled, it was a cryaotic, cry, plush although it felt pretty real and sort of fleshy it didn't in any way feel like a doll would. Shrugging i continued with my walk towards i don't know where it just felt right.


	2. WaitWhat?

After a few minutes of walking i came across a large disfigured tree and on the tree had a sticky note. Slowly i walked to the tree until i froze, "Welcome to the End" the note had in red ink, the plush in my hand was moving and groaning like a child that has to wake up for school. Looking at the plush before quickly putting it down and backing up against a _tree_. Quickly sitting up the plush looked around until its eyes fell on me or it looked like it was on me i couldn't really tell with the fact it didn't have arms or an actual face just a poker face no emotions.

"Um you might want to move," was all it said until i felt something around my waist. Looking down i saw a slimy snake like thing before screaming when i was dragged on the ground and was pulled upside down looking up at the legendary Smoker. Before i could say anything something blurry brushed past and tackled the smoker effectively making it release me. Sitting up quickly i start coughing when i started breathing in the dark green mist.

Looking back i noticed that the plush was now standing amongst the mist with a disgusted look on his 'poker' face. He slowly walked up to me, or waddled seeing as he has no arms. Upon reaching me, he just started looking up at me with a concerned(1) look. I looked at him with a bewildered look. He had talked, and he completely went ninja on the smoker.

"How did you talk, and why didn't you say something earlier. If i knew you could talk i would have asked before taking you with me, and then you get up and ninja kick a smoker what are you exactly" i asked firing off random quick questions.

"Well as you know i am a Cryaotic plush, but thats not it. I am actually Cry i was somehow stuffed in this toy and thrown into the game just like you, well except you're still human" he...Cry said with a thoughtful(1) look on his face. He sounded almost sad. I almost couldn't hold in my urge to hug him, it was strange here is one of my favorite YouTubers sounding so depressed, so sad. I squatted down to his size and looked at him kindly, "Don't worry about it Cry." i said laughing lightly(2). That seemed to get a small smile out of him, before i picked him up again setting him on my shoulder, and headed off towards my still unknown destination.

Finally after almost a day of walking and running into more mysterious creatures. We had run into so many infected I had lost count, the special infected we had run into was maybe two Hunters, a few Smokers and a hand full of Boomers(3). The Hunter had come just after Cry and I left the Smoker, it was just about to pin me and slice up my body with its claws, but lucky for us a block of cement came and knocked the hunter out before it could get us.

There we were running currently as the ground around them shook, followed by a loud roar and a flying piece of concrete sailing over my head, yes we were being pursued by a Tank. It was a little bit longer before Cry and I would arrive at the local Hospital. It was the beginning of No Mercy.

1 I don't know if he can do facial expressions with his straight face.

2 Whenever him and Pewds play almost every time Pewds said this.

3 I am going to capitalize the infected names and i might add in some of the survivors.


	3. Hospital? More like Morgue Part 1

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"*THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING ME AND OR THIS STORY. I FOLLOWED THE PLOT OF VAL HELSING LEFT 4 D WALK-THROUGH AND I KNOW I SKIPPED THE FIRST COUPLE MISSIONS OF THE CAMPAIGN MAYBE LATER I CAN HAVE A FLASHBACK IF YOU READERS WANT IT*/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"The hospital from a far looks like the safest place in town, but looks can be deceiving when it comes to a zombie apocalypse, especially if the two of us are in a video game. Trying to avoid any unnecessary risk of being turned I walked the long way and went around to the ambulance in the front parking lot. Cry had been whispering slight comments on where to walk as he sat on my shoulder, together we finally made it to a small office in the hospital that supposed to have the safe house. Looking around there wasn't much to look at besides blood on the walls and little messages saying the safe house was near, and the big red door that lead to the safest place in the game unless you have a special infected spawn in./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Luckily there was no infected in the safe house, right as I got in I shut the door and barricaded it with tables and chairs that was lying around. When all that was done me and Cry checked every nook and cranny for some food and water, all we found was a couple energy bars and two bottles waters. Looking at the door across the room i noticed two dark arms clawing through the bars, going to stand in front of the door to see a lone zombie trying to get in. Ignoring the zombie i look around one more time to see a lot of cuss words and little last minute messages that make your skin crawl thinking about the many people who could have died in or near this room. Walking into the back of the room i found a cupboard with three health packs, turning slightly i made my way to Cry who was sitting on the counter./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Would you like to drink and eat before we leave?" i questioned setting a energy bar and water next to him, smiling slightly as he watched the food. He didn't say anything but i unwrapped the bar and held it up for him to nibble on, i did the same with the water smirking some when i had to wipe off the excess water and crumbs. I laughed when i noticed the slight pink tint on his cheeks or where they would be./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Finally after eating some and drinking half the water i went to the ammunition and guns. i grabbed the only thing thing that was left was a frying pan and an assault rifle and a desert eagle, and went to shoot the zombie in the head with the pistol. Lifting the bar, keeping the zombies from opening the door, i pushed the door open with a bang alerting the near by zombies of our arrival. Making our way down the halls killing the zombies that were camping in the once occupied hospital rooms that are now over run with the flesh eaters./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"We walked for a few minuets with me killing the herd of zombies that was hanging around before arriving at the door way at the end of the hall that lead to the staircase. there was only a couple zombies gathered at the bottom of the stairs, which i easily disposed of. Climbing up the stairs was the easiest thing i have done so far, but like in any horror movie or game or book the stairs lead to a massive road block./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Once we walked through the doorway into the cafeteria, the ground rumbles and an angry roar fills the air, making the hair on my neck stand on end. I don't know how we escaped the first tank earlier, maybe luck but this time we are in a closed room with an angry tank, two guns, and a frying pan...we. are. going. to. die! Now may not be the time to have a panic attack, i have someone on my shoulder relying on me to restore him to his body, and us back in our rightful bedrooms./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Looking to the other side of the room i noticed a table in the corner of the room littered with pipe bombs and Molotov. Jackpot. The only problem with that plan is the massive muscle that stands between me and my goal./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Hey Cry i know if you do this there is a major risk but do you think you could sneak past and get me a Molotov so i can fry this behemoth." He didn't reply instead slid down so he was standing up on his own and slowly backed up going behind the buffet table making his way towards the table unseen and unknown from the tank that was just arms reach away, raising his fist in the air./div 


End file.
